epicmooalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Jones
'Doctor Christian Jones '''is a primary antagonist in the ''Epic Moo Alliance ''franchise and is the most popular villan, next to Empress Ellie. Dr. Jones is a obese scientist and the Epic Moo Alliance's greatest enemy. He is a genius in many areas; Biology, Chemistry, Technology and even Ressurection. He creates minions such as the Fat-Bots, Cultz and The Phone Monger. History Early life Not much is known about Jones's early life, but it is known that he was teased and bullied for being fat during primary school which would carry on throughout the rest of his sad life. College Years During his college years, Jones studied "Ressurection" and How to be a "Evil Scientist" as subjects. He also met a humanoid rabbit that he had sex with, but he accidenty got her pregnant and he left her on her own to raise the child. She decided to leave the baby on the doorstep of a orphange. The Master Plan Years later, his now teenage son; Sam Coulter came to Jones's lab to ask for his help. Not knowing of each other's relation, Jones decided to help Sam by mutating him into a more powerful creature. However, when he inserted gamma radiation into Sam, the rabbit genes inside him increased and he became a giant, musclar rabbit now known as Cultz. With this new minion by his side, Jones sent a message to London telling the city that if everybody does not surrend all their food, he will order Cultz to destroy the city. ''(Issue 1 - The Alliance Assembles!) Head to Head with the Alliance However, The Epic Moo Alliance came to foil his plan and battle commenced; The Alliance VS Jones, Cultz and the Fat-Bots. Jones stayed high in the sky with the Jones Pod and Lewis flew to him, attempting to fight him. Then, Harry kicked his football straight into Jones's head, forcing him to crash to the floor. Harry and Lewis took the fat scientist as a prisoner. When Connor defeated Cultz, the Alliance were divided on what to do with the two villains. Connor then decided to throw Jones into space, thinking that it will kill him. And the Alliance killed Cultz and cooked him, eating him for a victory feast. (Issue 2 - The Alliance VS Jones and Cultz) Survival and Ressurection It is revealed that Jones survived in space by (somehow) landing on a asteroid with an atmosphere and breathable air. Immediately, he prepared a plan to seek revenge on the Alliance for their attempt at killing him and Cultz. So, he created a ressurection machine and collected the Alliance's excrete, to find the remains of Cultz. He put the very few pieces left of his son into the machine, ressurecting Cultz. Jones ordered his rabbit minion to help him get revenge on the Alliance, but Cultz refused, wanting to travel the stars instead of wanting to kill his enemies. Since his son wouldn't assist, Jones hypnotised him with'' "The Hypno Ray Thingy"'' and ordered him to do his bidding. Capturing the Alliance Soon, the two Karate Chop of Death Siding with the Nazis Father and Son TBA Death TBA Appearances Dr. Jones has appeared in seven issues altogether. *'' Issue 1: The Alliance Assembles (first appearance) * Issue 2: The Alliance VS Jones and Cultz'' *''Issue 4: Fatty From the Future|Fatty From the Future (cameo) *Issue 5: Return of Jones and Cultz|Return of Jones and Cultz'' (dies) *''Issue 6: Son of Jack|Son of Jack (cameo; ghost) *Issue 7: Twatty Potter and the Goblet of the Fuhreh'' (resurrected) *''Issue 9: The Wedding of Liam Smith ''(mentioned) Trivia *Dr. Jones is based off a person that the creator of the series knew in real life. Dr. Jones is based of an obese kid who no one liked. Category:Characters Category:Villans